This invention relates to the production of hydrogen-enriched hydrocarbonaceous products from coal. It also relates to a method for liquefying coal using a selective solvent. It particularly relates to a process for obtaining valuable liquid hydrocarbons by the solvent extraction of coal and the subsequent hydroprocessing of the coal extract with a residual oil.